


Guilty pleasure

by W_B



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/pseuds/W_B
Summary: Омегаверс!АУ. Журналист Кацуки имеет guilty pleasure в виде фигурного катания и некоего российского фигуриста. И однажды он берет у своего кумира интервью с далеко идущими последствиями. Флафф бессмысленный и беспощадный.





	Guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Allesia Forgotten, тебе, детка, спасибо за разговоры об омегаверсе и омеге Юри.   
> Меня накурили, я написала. Текст месяц валялся в черновиках, но уважаемый мной автор сказал, что история милая, почему бы не выложить. Ну и...

Юри с детства имел проблемы с обонянием. Одно говорили, что это проклятие, другие, что счастье – не быть в плену смеси запахов, не тратиться на капли, которые помогали находиться в местах скопления людей. Сам Юри считал, что всё отлично, поскольку не верил в сказки о любви, которую можно найти по запаху. Его собственный запах был довольно слабым, если верить родным и друзьям, и это его тоже не особо заботило. Усилителями-подавителями запаха он практически не пользовался, только в первый день течки. С течкой, к слову, ему повезло: в его возрасте течки обычно случались с периодичностью от четырех месяцев до полугода, а Юри беспокоился лишь три дня раз в восемь месяцев. И это было идеально: практически не отвлекало от учебы и работы.  
Юри собирался стать спортивным журналистом, а в свободное время терзал синтезатор и иногда сбегал с компаньоном и лучшим другом по имени Пхичит на каток. Каток был его постыдной страстью, куда более постыдной, чем мучение синтезатора. За простенькие песенки и игру на вечеринках ему перепадали какие-то деньги и вкусняшки, а вот каток со временем стал его guilty pleasure.   
Собственно, с катка всё и началось.  
Когда-то давно родители привели его на каток, его и старшую сестру. Юри в ту пору было четыре, Мари десять. И он засмотрелся на то, как катается красивая девочка с каштановыми волосами, такая улыбчивая и в смешных колготках с пандами. И Юри не заметил, что в его сторону катится мальчик, старше него и плотнее. Он сшиб Юри, тот ударился головой об лёд, и с тех пор запахи утратили свою остроту и насыщенность.   
Как потом оказалось, мальчишку звали Нишигори, и он совершенно по-детски приревновал ту девочку, Юко. А в тот момент Юри прижимался щекой к холодному-холодному льду и думал, что у него от боли голова на части разлетится.  
Спортсмена из Юри не получилось из-за нескольких травм. Он пристойно катался на любительском уровне, иногда пытался прыгать тройные прыжки, но на большее не замахивался. Даже так он мог соприкасаться с миром фигурного катания, ярким и чудесным.  
И это та же самая Юко была виновата в еще одной постыдной страсти Юри. Его второе guilty pleasure носило кодовое имя В., почти как «В – значит Вендетта». У страсти были серебристые волосы, синие глаза, золотые коньки и невероятный талант. В. был российским фигуристом с не самой лёгкой для произношения фамилией, ему было двадцать семь, и он был альфой. Не то, чтобы Юри мечтал о ночи с В., но сны ему такие порой снились. Еще бы: Юри посещал все соревнования, которые мог, и вёл оттуда прямую трансляцию на новостной сайт и в твиттер. В. и знать не знал, что один из тех ребят с диктофонами является его большим фанатом и жалеет о том, что не может почувствовать, чем пахнет его кумир. Запах В. был идей-фикс Юри, но, увы, слабое обоняние лечению не подлежало.  
Но глубоко для себя Юри решил, что В. пахнет свежезалитым льдом и озоном. И, наверное, ничто во всей Вселенной не могло бы его переубедить.  
В этом году соревнования Финала Гран-При шли своей чередой. Юри мотался по свету, стараясь попадать на те этапы, где выступал В. Финал должен был состояться в Сочи, и тогда же В. должен был дать больше интервью для его издания. Переговоры с агентом Виктора Никифорова были долгими и утомительными, но оно того определенно стоило. Юри с нетерпением ждал декабря и поездки в Сочи.  
В. блистал на льду, покоряя зрителей и жюри, Юри дрожащими пальцами загружал на сайт фотографии турнирной таблицы и улыбающегося Виктора, стоящего на пьедестале. И у него отчаянно потели руки, когда Юри в полной мере осознавал, что сегодня окажется наедине с этим человеком в его номере, будет задавать ему разные вопросы. В кармане пиджака уже лежала фотография, которую Юри хотел попросить подписать. Чёрт возьми, он обожал В. с двенадцати лет, и у него до сих пор не было его автографа, взятого лично.  
Когда всё кончилось, Юри вывалился вслед за всеми из стадиона, но на выходе наткнулся на того, кого меньше всего ожидал увидеть до интервью. Юри застыл как жена Лота из библейской истории, а В. заметил его, приняв за фаната.  
– Фото на память? – спросил российский фигурист.  
– Э-э… – Юри сглотнул, он, сам не зная от чего, растерялся, на лбу выступила испарина, а рубашка прилипла к спине.  
В. ждал, а Юри развернулся и сбежал, проклиная себя. Хорошо, хватило ума позвонить агенту В. и уточнить, всё ли в силе.  
– Да, мистер Кацуки, вас ждут в девять часов по местному времени, номер такой-то, перед тем, как зайти, позвоните мне, – прощебетала женщина-агент. – Напоминаю: вы не должны задавать вопросы о личной жизни и о продолжении карьеры. Мистер Никифоров требует неукоснительно соблюдать это его желание. А также…  
Юри угукал утвердительно. Он помнил весь список согласованных и одобренных вопросов. И личная жизнь В. его интересовала в самый последний момент, пожалуй. Юри хотел поговорить совсем о других вещах, например, о музыкальных предпочтениях В. и о его вдохновении. А постель кумира его точно не волновала.  
Однако, Юри всё ещё чувствовал себя странно. Для верности он заглянул в приложение, которое оповещало его о цикле течек. До ближайшей оставалось сорок восемь дней. К ней Юри был готов, он всегда делал такие вещи сильно загодя. Он вообще любил всё планировать. До сих пор у него не сбоил цикл больше, чем на день-два, а в последние четыре года рядом был Пхичит, который помогал сделать эти три дня из ужасных просто терпимыми. У них не было никаких отношений, Юри считал, что не стоит портить дружбу любовью (тем более, что Пхичит вообще всех любил – от солнца на небе до своих трёх хомячков Дилли, Тили и Вилли), и лучше один хороший друг, чем любовные обязательства. Ну и глупо было строить отношения, основанные на биологических проблемах. Пхичит был в этом с ним солидарен и декларировал, что альфа, бета, омега, какая разница, лишь бы человек был хороший.   
Юри вернулся в свой номер, принял душ, для верности брызнул на себя нейтральным одеколоном, приготовил диктофон, фотоаппарат, навёл порядок на голове и протёр очки. Руки снова потели, а сердце стучало, как после трех часов на катке.  
Внешним видом Юри остался доволен, он выглядел как профессионал, который собирался поговорить о важных вещах с другим профессионалом.  
Еще один звонок агенту (это уже начинало раздражать), и Юри оказался перед заветной дверью.  
– Да, мистер Кацуки, я вас жду, – негромко крикнули ему. И от этого «мистер Кацуки» у Юри ёкнуло сердце. Он чувствовал себя школьницей, которой фронтмен обожаемой рок-группы расписался на майке, а после засосал при всём честном народе.  
Никифоров встречал его одетым как на выход. Возможно, он собирался пойти поужинать после интервью, кто знает.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Никифоров, – сказал Юри. – Я – Кацуки Юри, интернет-портал «Figure Skating.com». Вы позволите задать вам несколько вопросов?  
В. был чертовски красив в своём темно-сером костюме в полоску, который идеально сочетался с голубой рубашкой и серебристым галстуком. Юри стоило немалых трудов собраться, коротко поклониться и сесть на предложенный стул. Он положил диктофон перед В., перед собой – список вопросов и начал.  
В. был идеальным интервьюируемым. Он вёл себя непринужденно, шутил, смеялся, и Юри рядом с ним начал чувствовать себя свободнее. Час пролетел незаметно. Агент говорила, что у В. только один час на всё про всё.  
– Вы уже уходите? – В. заметил, как Юри с тревогой посмотрел на часы.  
– Ваш агент, мистер Никифоров. Она сказала, что у нас один час.  
В. посмотрел на свои часы.  
– Думаю, еще час я могу вам подарить, мистер Кацуки. Как насчёт продолжить разговор в ресторане?  
Юри понадеялся, что он не выглядит глупо.  
– Вы…  
– Да, продолжим беседу в ресторане нашего отеля. Как вы относитесь к русской кухне? Или вы предпочтете родную японскую? Или, может, французскую?  
– Я бы предпочел положиться на ваш выбор, мистер Никифоров, – неуклюже улыбнулся Юри. – Я очень хочу узнать, что любят чемпионы.  
– Пятикратные чемпионы Гран-При, – пошутил В., только его глаза не улыбались. – Отлично!  
– Мистер Никифоров, – Юри очень удачно вспомнил про фотоаппарат. – Могу я сделать пару снимков для интервью?  
– Конечно, – Виктор сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. – А вот вы отказались сфотографироваться со мной ранее. Интересно, почему?  
Юри начал краснеть. Сначала запылали щеки, затем шея и уши.  
– Простите, я растерялся. Я впервые оказался слишком близко с вами.  
– Вы мой фанат? Потрясающе! А мне нравится читать ваши статьи! – выдал В. как ни в чём ни бывало. – Дадите мне автограф?  
Юри растерялся.  
– Вы…   
Пока он вертел свой несчастный «кэнон» в потных руках, Виктор свойским жестом пригреб его к себе, дальше был щелчок камеры айфона. Виктор опустил монопод и рассмеялся.  
– Фото на память. Я пришлю ссылку на свой инстаграмм.  
– У меня есть. Я на вас подписан, – пробормотал Юри, отстраняясь. – Посмотрите в камеру, пожалуйста.  
Снимок вышел хорошим. Впрочем, В. всегда получался хорошо на фотографиях. Ещё один талант из множества талантов Виктора Никифорова, пятикратного чемпиона и звезды номер один любительского одиночного мужского катания.

***

В ресторане Юри казалось, что все на него пялятся, кто-то с завистью, кто-то с ненавистью. Возможно, он сам себе это придумал, потому что их никто не отвлекал. Только один раз к их столику прислали бутылку шампанского с запиской «Великолепному Виктору-победителю!».  
В. развлекался по полной программе: смешил Юри, улыбался над его неловкими шутками, бойко рассказывал о подаваемых блюдах и улыбался. Ками-сама, эту улыбку следовало запретить как самое настоящее оружие массового поражения. И Юри в который раз за вечер чувствовал жар, слабость и потливость. Кажется, дезодорант уже не справлялся, и Юри становилось чем дальше, тем стыднее.  
Чтобы успокоиться, он сбежал в туалет, сунул руки под струю воды и принялся думать о нейтральных вещах. Например, о том, какой заголовок лучше подобрать и как подписать фото.  
Задумавшись, он не расслышал звук открывшейся двери и вздрогнул, когда его боков коснулись чужие руки.  
– Прячетесь от меня, Юри? – из уст Виктора его имя звучало слишком пошло.  
– Прячусь, – Юри посмотрел на него в зеркало. – Я сегодня встретил своего бога, есть от чего сойти с ума.  
– Когда вы так говорите, я хочу сделать вас первосвященником и пророком, – Виктор потёрся носом об его шею. – Вы потрясающе пахнете.  
Юри вывернулся из его захвата.  
– Нас могут увидеть, пойдут слухи.  
– Плевать, – Виктор притянул его обратно. – М-м, овсяное печенье и тёплое молоко, определенно. И что-то ещё. Я бы съел вас вместо ужина.  
– Ганнибал Лектер, прекратите, я вызову полицию, – Юри не понимал, как может шутить в таких условиях, но пытался.  
– Какие планы на вечер у мистера Кацуки? – хищно спросил Виктор. – Я могу рассчитывать на свидание?  
Юри честно пытался думать о статье, приличиях и репутации. Но его тело говорило: «Эй, один раз живём, как насчет ночи с самим В.?». Юри был журналистом. Он слышал тысячи историй о том, как фанаты спали с кумирами, а после разочаровывались с них и самих себе. Он всегда старался дистанцироваться от личной жизни своего идола, он…  
– Да, – сказал Юри. В горле пересохло.  
А в ресторане Виктор напоил его из своих рук: поднёс бокал к губам и заставил выпить. Юри был готов поклясться, что видел вспышку.  
Через час его толкнули на самую дорогую постель в этом отеле. Ещё через десять минут В. расстегнул последнюю пуговицу его рубашки, не разрывая поцелуя, потянулся к темно-синим боксёрам. Юри, дурея от эмоций, цеплялся за его шею и стонал ему в рот. До сих пор, он до сих пор никогда не терял голову вот так. Даже во время течки Юри действовал спокойно и даже технично, практически как робот, над чем потом потешался Пхичит. А сейчас его стеснительность свалила куда-то далеко-далеко, рассудок написал заявление по собственному желанию, а сдержанность просто помахала ручкой.  
– Один момент, – хрипло сказал Виктор. – Ты пьёшь противозачаточные?  
Юри повёл глазами.  
– В пиджаке, в кармане пластинка с таблетками. Моя экстренная помощь.  
Виктор вернулся с его пиджаком, и пока Юри выковыривал капсулу из блистера, раздевался сам. Рисовался, как пить дать, рисовался. Юри не сводил с него глаз: ни когда рубашка и боксёры оказались на полу, ни когда Виктор раскатал презерватив по члену.  
А потом он предложил себя Виктору. Развел ноги, приподнял бёдра и, глядя призывно в глаза, позвал. И Виктор пришёл и взял всё, что Юри смог ему дать.  
Это не было быстро или медленно, это было в самый раз. И когда Юри оказался сверху, опираясь на его грудь, а внутри него было тесно, даже слишком тесно, Виктор притянул его к себе и впился поцелуем в шею.  
– До чего же… До чего же приятный запах, Юри, – бормотал он, и его английский становился невнятным. – Такой чудесный запах, никогда такого не встречал!  
– Сказать честно, я понятия не имею, чем пахну, – признался Юри, приподнимаясь и снова опускаясь. Колени и бедра мелко дрожали. – И… – он втянул воздух носом. – Прости, я не знаю, как пахнешь ты.  
– Льдом и озоном, – ответил Виктор и, придерживая его, перевернулся вместе с ним. – Многим этот запах кажется отталкивающим и резким.  
Больше они не разговаривали, Юри хватало только на стоны и всхлипы, и Виктора, кажется, это удовлетворяло полностью.  
Стоило отдать Виктору должное, он остановился вовремя, не доводя до сцепки. Юри к тому времени потерял всякую способность соображать, только цеплялся за него с глухими стонами и пытался раздвинуть ноги еще шире, чтобы получить в себя все дюймы этого восхитительного большого члена. Это было круче, чем с Пхичитом. Это просто было.  
И, к своему стыду, Юри на несколько секунд задумался, как бы эта штука увеличилась в размерах, когда набух узел. И как бы он сам отреагировал… Но от стыдных мыслей его отвлек Виктор, который принес бутылку и два бокала.  
– Это был хороший вечер, – сказал он, пристально глядя на Юри, который не знал, куда деваться от смущения. Очки он не мог найти, а без них разыскать все свои вещи казалось невероятно сложной задачей.  
– Да, пожалуй, – Юри потёр нос. – Я… пойду? У вас, наверное, планы и всё такое, а я пришёл с этим дурацким интервью, и…  
– Я вбил свой номер в твой телефон, – Виктор как будто его не услышал. – И если ты мне не позвонишь, то я выложу фото с твоей восхитительной голой задницей в инстаграмм.  
– Шантаж – это плохо, – Юри приподнялся, щурясь и молясь всем известным ками. Очки в поле зрения попадаться не желали.  
– Знаешь, мы оба взрослые люди. И сам знаешь, что многие подбирают пару по запаху, ищут гармонию, ведь им это нюхать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты действительно первый, кто не сбежал через пятнадцать минут, прижимая носовой платок к лицу, – Виктор сунул ему бокал. – Я ценю это. И… Давай на «ты». Смешно «выкать», когда ты оставил мне парочку засосов.  
Юри шмыгнул носом.  
– Я знал, что ты пахнешь льдом и озоном. Всегда знал.  
Из его номера Юри сбежал рано утром, улыбаясь, как дурачок или как очень счастливый человек. В кармане лежал диктофон, на шее болтался фотоаппарат, в телефоне появилось несколько фотографий сомнительной пристойности и зашкаливающей эротичности. Виктор умел делать странные вещи с улыбкой, и умел заставлять других делать эти вещи с ним за компанию.

***

Виктор позвонил через полчаса после того, как интервью оказалось на сайте. Он не стал говорить «Привет» или «Как дела». Он просто обронил: «Мне понравилось».  
– Спасибо, – Юри смутился. – С вами очень приятно работать.  
– Юри, – протянул Виктор. – Ю-у-ри!  
– Что?  
– Я надеюсь увидеть тебя на Чемпионате мира. Когда я получу золотую медаль, ты возьмёшь у меня эксклюзивное интервью. Как тебе?  
Юри нервно облизнул губы и порадовался, что Виктор не видит его лица.  
– Потрясающе. Жду с нетерпением.  
Конечно, он еще два месяца назад забронировал билет на Чемпионат Мира. Виктору не следовало беспокоиться об его отсутствии. И у него был готов плакат «Viktor Nikiforov the best!». На этом ЧМ Юри собирался посмотреть хотя бы произвольную программу как простой зритель, как давным-давно в юности.

***

У них завязалась переписка. Виктор был беспардонным, деловым и смешным одновременно. Он скидывал стикеры с пуделями (ох, Юри любил пуделей!), смешные картинки с собаками, фото своей еды. А за три дня до ЧМ он отправил Юри фото своей постели.  
«Тебя здесь не хватает. Ты, я, шампанское. Через час. Адрес…»  
Адрес отеля Юри не был нужен. Он и так знал, где в Токио остановились фигуристы, приехавшие на ЧМ. И пусть некая рациональная часть его разума твердила, что глупо срываться по первому же зову В., тем более, что они даже не встречаются, но пальцы уже сами открывали приложение для вызова такси.  
Рука дрожала, когда он постучал по двери.  
– Входите-входите, мистер Кацуки, – крикнули ему.  
Этот номер был попроще, чем в сочинском отеле. И меньше. Но кровать всё равно поражала размерами.  
Виктор встречал его в джинсах и футболке. По-домашнему встрепанный, он был настолько красив, что дух захватывало. Юри молча протянул ему бутылку брюта и шоколад.  
– Конничива, – смешно растягивая гласные, сказал Виктор.  
– Привет, – ответил Юри и шагнул к нему. Виктор притянул его голову к себе за затылок, Юри приоткрыл рот, и разговаривать уже не хотелось, думать тоже.  
– Я не отвлекаю тебя от… – всё-таки выпалил Юри между поцелуями.  
– В моих планах только ты и брют, – Виктор двинул бровями. – Раздевайся и присаживайся.  
Он снова поил Юри с рук, и Юри это нравилось, нравилось быть покорным, плавится в руках своего (нет, слово «свой» точно следовало заключить в кавычки) альфы, нравилось, как его шею вылизывают и зацеловывают. И снова Виктор сбивчиво нёс романтичную ерунду про его такой потрясающий запах. Впрочем, Юри не видел причин, зачем бы Виктору врать об этом, поэтому слушал и млел.  
В бокалах лопались пузырьки, на них становилось всё меньше одежды, а после Виктор погасил верхний свет, зажег ночник и сделал хорошо ему, себе, им обоим.  
После они лежали, Виктор раскинулся почти на всю постель, такой горячий и бесстыдно-голый. Юри прижался к нему, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и замер. Только пальцы выписывали круги на его груди.  
– Я боялся, что ты не придёшь.  
Юри пожал плечами.  
– Я не был занят. Почему бы и не прийти.  
– А разве мы не встречаемся?  
Юри не сразу нашёлся с ответом.  
– А мы…  
– Я кидаю тебе в мессенджер картинки со своей собакой и смешные картинки. Конечно, мы встречаемся!  
Юри понял, что он слишком японец, чтобы понять подобную скоропалительность. Виктор принял его задумчивость за что-то другое.  
– Ты…  
– Я просто в шоке, – пробормотал Юри. – Я… Я встречаюсь с самим Никифоровым.  
– Никифоров тоже человек, – философски ответил Виктор. – А теперь расскажи мне о себе. Какой чай любишь, за какую футбольную команду болеешь, что любишь на завтрак, и как мы назовём наших детей.  
– А ты не забегаешь вперед? – Юри сел. Очки очень вовремя нашлись на полу рядом с постелью.  
– Ну, мне уже двадцать восемь, еще лет пять я попытаюсь побарахтаться в спорте, а после собираюсь жениться на тебе, купить домик где-нибудь во Франции или в Швейцарии. Или в Голландии. Тебе нравится Голландия?  
– Э-э… А если я не хочу жить в Европе? И если я не хочу так рано обзаводиться семьей? Как насчет узнать друг друга поближе для начала?  
Виктор обернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся.  
– Я думаю, у нас всё получится.  
В эту минуту Юри понял, что запахи запахами, секс сексом, а он точно не подписывался на такие скоропалительные решения. Тем более, за неделю до течки. Тем более с…  
– Так, не поверю, что я это говорю, – Юри кашлянул. – Давай начнём сначала. Это… – он снял очки. – Это очки разговора. Тот, у кого эти очки, говорит о себе. Привет, меня зовут Кацуки Юри, я спортивный журналист, в этом году у меня выпускной, я родился в префектуре Сага, это на Кюсю. Мне двадцать три года. У меня нет самых любимых цветов, я одинаково хорошо отношусь к синему, чёрному, красному и бежевому. Люблю королевских пуделей, вкусно поесть, заниматься музыкой и одного русского фигуриста.  
Он передал очки Виктору. Тот кивнул, устроился поудобнее, намотав простынь на плечи.  
– Привет, Юри! Я – Виктор Никифоров, родился и живу в Санкт-Петербурге, лучшем городе на Земле! Я люблю собак, шопинг, вкусно поесть, удивлять людей и выпивать в хорошей компании. В прошлом году я закончил ремонт в квартире, поставил новый двуспальный раскладной диван, и надеюсь, он понравится моему другу Юри.  
Юри хлопнул себя по лбу и взял протянутые очки.  
– Ну, я не очень люблю шопинг, потому что его любит мой близкий друг Пхичит. Он сутками может бродить по моллам. Я записался на курсы дизайна и html, хочу знать и уметь больше, чем обычный журналист. А еще я мечтаю приехать домой хотя бы на месяц после выпуска в отпуск, я не был там пять лет.  
– Спасибо, Юри! – Виктор отобрал очки. – Я официально приглашаю тебя в гости к себе, если тебе нравятся королевские пудели, то ты обязательно подружишься с моим Маккачином! Нет, его назвали не в честь кофе.  
– Я знаю.  
– Так, у кого очки – тот и говорит! Так вот, о Маккачине…  
Они проговорили до полуночи, Юри совсем охрип. Он, будучи журналистом, привык говорить много, но строго по делу. А сейчас ему приходилось рассказывать о самом скучном, по его мнению, предмете – о себе. Но, Виктору, кажется, нравилось – и слушать, и говорить.  
Утром Юри проснулся довольно поздно. На соседней подушке белела записка: «Я на тренировке. Спящая красавица, не вздумай сбежать, пока я не вернусь. Завтрак можно заказать в ресторане, его включат в стоимость номера, об этом не волнуйся. В.»  
Юри рухнул обратно на подушку.  
– Ещё вчера я был свободен и одинок, – сказал он лампам на потолке. – Э-э, даже и не знаю, как я себя чувствую.  
Перед глазами возник заголовок: «Гордость и предубеждение: как быть парнем пятикратного призера Гран-при». Его сразу же сменил другой: «Есть ли жизнь после секса с Никифоровым?».  
– Есть, как вода на Марсе, – грустно сказал Юри, дотянулся до телефона и таки заказал завтрак в номер.

***

Виктор вернулся к трём, принес в номер пакет с едой и букет белых хризантем. Юри поначалу решил, что букет ему впарил кто-то из поклонниц, но Виктор сунул букет ему. В нём торчала маленькая двойная открытка. «Да, мы встречаемся, слово Виктора Никифорова». Юри застонал. В даже самых смелых своих мечтах В. такого не творил. Нет, серьезно!  
– Тебе не понравились эти хризантемы? – улыбка Виктора погасла. – Я думал, что японцы любят хризантемы. Или цвет не тот?  
– Нет, всё прекрасно, но мне никто никогда не дарил цветов, – Юри помотал головой. – Просто ты делаешь всё, чего я не могу от тебя ожидать.  
– Ты поступаешь точно так же, – Виктор снова расцвёл, – к тому же, было бы скучно быть предсказуемым, нет?  
– Как тебе сказать… Я люблю, когда всё идет по сценарию или…  
– Как с тем списком вопросов для интервью? – Виктор сбросил олимпийку на постель, спортивные брюки на пол и голышом отправился в душ.  
– Список был утвержден твоим агентом вообще-то, – крикнул Юри.  
– И ты не решился импровизировать?  
– Моего работодателя и меня лично могли оштрафовать за это, – Юри уткнулся носом в белые цветы. Ками-сама, это был его букет. Его хризантемы. От самого В., с ума сойти! Отчего-то хризантемы его добили. Две ночи, проведенные с ним, и то не так воздействовали на сознание Юри!  
Виктор не ответил, а после Юри услышал плеск воды и громкое пение. Голос у Виктора был неплохой, но он безбожно фальшивил. Пел Виктор почему-то «Бессаме мучо».  
– Юри, я бы хотел принять душ с тобой! – крикнули из душа.  
– Э-э… – Юри вздохнул. – Разве тебе не следует экономить силы?  
– Я на пике, – Виктор вышел, обмотав бёдра полотенцем, с влажных волос капала вода. – Но ты прав, можно обойтись без секса. Хочешь пройтись по городу? Посмотреть достопримечательности? Пошопиться? Нет, я помню, тебе не нравится ходить по магазинам, но мы без фанатизма, я хотел купить своему псу новый ошейник…  
– В зоомагазин за новым ошейником? – переспросил Юри. – Потрясающе, я согласен!  
Виктор придвинулся к нему, ладонь взлетела к щеке. Юри подавился вздохом. Он по-прежнему не чувствовал его запах, но было что-то, что заставляло сердце биться чаще, а язык отниматься. Именно так на нормальных людей действовали феромоны, но он со своим напрочь отбитым обонянием…  
Виктор принюхался, потёрся носом к его шее и низко застонал. От этого хриплого вибрирующего стона у Юри задрожали колени.  
– Слушай, В…  
– Про истинных – это сказки, но я хочу от тебя детей, – Виктор не мог не сморозить какую-нибудь чушь, иначе это был бы не Виктор. – Двоих для начала. У старшего будут твои волосы и мои глаза, у младшего наоборот. Одного мы назовём японским именем, другого русским, и у каждого будет пудель, а если они не будут любить собак, то чёрт с ним, я заведу кошку, хотя к кошкам я равнодушен… Что думаешь?  
Юри облизнул губы, потёрся щекой об его плечо.  
– Не торопи меня, пожалуйста. Я должен окончить университет, сделать репортаж мечты, а потом посмотрим. Ты мне нравишься, но у меня были свои планы, понимаешь?  
– Нет проблем, – нормальным голосом сказал Виктор. – Я хочу вписаться в твои планы, только и всего. Я буду ждать, сколько нужно.  
Юри искренне поблагодарил его.  
А потом был зоомагазин, яростные препирательства перед стендом с ошейниками, когда они в итоге взяли аж три и пакет с игрушками. Продавец, наверное, принял их за женатую парочку, особенно когда Виктор сделал селфи на фоне витрины с собачьим кормом.  
– Только не пости, только не пости в инст… – взмолился Юри, слишком поздно поняв, чем это может обернуться.  
– Упс, – Виктор виновато улыбнулся. – Ну, там совершенно невинные теги, Юри, всё нормально, нет, прав…  
Юри сунул карточку продавцу, и пока тот пробивал покупки, влез в инстаграмм.  
#всепсыпопадаютврай #подарокдлялюбимогомаккииидляегопапочки #маккачинбудетщаслив # счастьеесть #кацукиюри  
– Невинные теги? – прошипел Юри и забрал карточку, чек и пакет. – Виктор!  
– Упс, – Виктор улыбался на миллион долларов. И его хотелось придушить. Но Юри знал, что рукоприкладство не поможет, только игнор, только хардкор. Поэтому он оттеснил его плечом и пошёл к выходу.  
– Ю…  
– Я не готов публично объявить, – Юри куснул щеку изнутри. – Виктор, ты представляешь, что начнется в прессе? Тебе хочется фанатских войн?  
– Ты стесняешься? – Виктор отобрал у него пакет.  
– Я журналист, я знаю, как делаются новости и нездоровые сенсации. А у тебя чемпионат. Тебе не нужны нездоровые сенсации!  
– Резонно. Что ж, я постараюсь не быть таким демонстративным. А ещё ты можешь взять у меня интервью, в котором я честно и без прикрас расскажу всем, что влюблен в тебя, хм-м?  
– Нет, – отрезал Юри. – У меня есть некоторые профессиональные принципы, знаешь ли. Один из них – не писать о личной жизни Виктора Никифорова.  
– Вау! – Виктор воскликнул так громко, что на них начали оборачиваться люди.  
– Молчи-молчи-ну-пожалуйста, – скороговоркой прошипел Юри. – Ты же публичный человек!  
– И на этом зарабатывают твои коллеги по перу и ты сам, – вернул шпильку Виктор. – Расслабься. Отведи меня куда-нибудь? Где можно спокойно посидеть в отдельной кабинке и поесть что-то вкусное из морепродуктов.  
Юри слегка расслабился.  
– Я знаю такое место. Пошли.

***

Вечером Юри всё-таки сбежал к себе, переодеться и отдохнуть. Виктор был шумным, Виктора было слишком много, и с непривычки Юри устал. Пожалуй, в единицах шума и деятельности, которые он измерял в Пхичитах, Виктор был три с половиной Пхичита. Ходячий ужас интроверта.  
Но притерпелся же он к Пхичиту? К тому же, даже у Пхичита порой садились батарейки, он становился молчаливым и отстраненным, погружался в себя, и тогда Юри просто оказывался рядом, молча поддерживая. Он заказывал пиццу, а то и две, и они смотрели что-нибудь, того же «Короля и фигуриста», обе части, от которого Пхичит был без ума. Виктор тоже может оказаться таким, и кролику из рекламы «Энерджайзера» хочется выбросить батарейку и постоять в тёмном углу без барабана, разве нет?  
Ложась спать, он набрал «Доброй ночи и не бойся темноты!» и отослал Виктору, пофыркивая. Это была очень детская и мелочная месть за хэштеги.

***

Виктор выиграл, он не мог не выиграть, и Юри был одним из тех репортеров, что стояли в нескольких шагах от пьедестала с фотоаппаратами, делая исторические снимки. Пятикратный чемпион мира, потрясающе красивый в костюме для своей произвольной программы, Виктор улыбался, затмевая улыбкой Солнце. Юри с потаенной гордостью знал, что эта улыбка предназначается не стадиону, не репортерам, а ему. Он видел и фотографировал сотни улыбок Виктора на разных соревнованиях, и они все были другими, о, совсем другими.  
Ближе к утру ему пришло сообщение: «Победитель жаждет победить в танцах на льду. Приходи, у меня есть брют и пицца».  
«Странное сочетание», – отписался Юри и принялся рыться в чемодане в поисках свежей рубашки.  
«В пицце есть грибы, это нормальное сочетание!»  
Юри скептически пожал плечами. Он в этом уверен не был, но если кому-то хочется запивать пиццу хорошим шампанским, то он отговаривать не будет. Не каждый день удастся посмотреть на Виктора Никифорова, подающего пиццу.  
Увы, как раз это он пропустил, Виктор приговорил ее почти полностью, оставив Юри два кусочка.  
– Ты слишком долго ехал, – заявил он, бесстыже глядя Юри в глаза.  
– Ты был на официальном ужине со своими спонсорами, – Юри скрестил руки. – В жизни не поверю, что тебя там не кормили.  
– Невероятно, но факт!  
Юри взял из коробки оставленные куски в обе руки и демонстративно откусил от обоих по очереди.  
– Когда ты ешь, я умираю от зависти и восторга, – Виктор двинул бровями. – Такой замечательный склонный к полноте славный молодой человек!  
«Ты меня не видел в пору занятий фигурным катанием, – уныло подумал Юри, протягивая руку за салфетками. – Я сидел на диете и даже не смел мечтать о пицце и газировке!».  
– Юри? – Виктор оказался рядом, расстегнул пуговицы на его пиджаке и выдернул рубашку из брюк. – Юри, ты мое сокровище. Так и хочется называть тебя по-русски названиями разных блюд из теста. Ты такой славный, бледнокожий и…  
– А ты назови, – Юри облизнул губы и прерывисто выдохнул, когда ладонь Виктора описала круг по животу.  
– _Моя славная булочка, – почти пропели ему на ухо. – Сдобная славная булка с сахарной пудрой и корицей. Я бы тебя съел, Юри, ты очень вкусный._  
Юри млел от журчания незнакомых слов и от торопливых касаний.  
– А ещё?  
– _Чудесная ватрушка с творогом, ароматный рулет с корицей и маком, хм-м… А ещё…_  
Под конец своего кулинарного монолога Виктор несколько раз сбивался на английский, яростно проговаривая, что он с Юри собирается сделать в более комфортных для фуд-секса условиях. Обсыпание сахарной пудрой и намазывание взбитыми сливками были самыми безобидными из его кондитерских фантазий. Но Юри готов был всё вынести с честью, кроме разве что нанизывания пышек на член. Это явно было лишним.  
– Как же я тебя люблю, – пробормотал Виктор в конце концов, обнимая его и утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.  
– И я тебя, – ответил Юри. – Даже сильнее, чем матушкин кацудон.  
– Это что-то сладкое?  
– Нет, это рис с котлетой, традиционное японское блюдо, очень калорийное, тебе во время сезона нельзя.  
– Сезон окончен, могу наесть килограмм-другой, – Виктор приподнялся на локте. – Поехали в Россию?  
– Мне нужно приглашение с твоей стороны вообще-то, для оформления визы, – Юри сонно уложил его рядом. – Давай поговорим утром, я люблю, чтобы всё шло по плану.  
Виктор сонным голосом пропел несколько строчек по-русски, рассмеялся и всё-таки задремал. А Юри долго смотрел то в потолок, то в серебристую макушку и думал, как бы увязать вместе В. Никифорова, работу и жизнь на две страны. А еще сахарную пудру, сдобное тесто и кацудон.  
На тумбочке пиликнул телефон, напоминая, что до течки осталось два дня.  
Виктор заворочался – то ли от звука напоминания, то ли приснилось что-то. А после открыл глаза – сонные, кажущиеся тёмными.  
– Не спишь?  
– Думаю, – Юри потёр нос. – Есть проблема.  
– В тебе или во мне?  
– Во мне, конечно. У меня через два дня… эксцесс.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом? – Виктор зевнул, так сладко и заразительно, что Юри не удержался. Виктор, паршивец, сунул палец ему в рот, пока Юри зевал, за что поплатился через пару секунд, обиженно отдергивая руку.  
– Я не знаю. Ты говоришь, что мы встречаемся, а для меня это кажется очень быстрым и непродуманным. Я думал, мы узнаем друг друга подольше, и…  
– Так, ни слова больше, – Виктор прижал палец к его губам. – Где ты собирался прятаться, моя радость?  
– Дома в Детройте с Пхичитом.  
– А Пхичит у нас кто? Друг, сосед, любовник, игрушка, робот?  
Юри со стоном пнул его по голени.  
– Да что ты… Я же говорил, это мой друг. Он помогает мне с… Ты понимаешь.  
– А я могу помочь любимому человеку справиться с биологическими проблемами? – когда Виктор смотрел вот так, хотелось то ли поцеловать его, то ли стукнуть.  
Юри подумал. Хорошо подумал. Очень хорошо и обстоятельно, взвесив как минимум полсотни «за» и «против». А потом ответил:  
– Я буду счастлив разделить это с тобой.  
Виктор выкрикнул «Да!» на нескольких языках, прижал его к себе и проникновенно заявил:  
– Я хочу троих ребятишек, но сначала твой выпускной, моя седьмая победа. Первой будет девочка, она будет светловолосой и темноглазой, назовём Алисой, и…  
Юри прикрыл его рот ладонью и нежно попросил:  
– Я люблю планы, просто обожаю, но давай займёмся планированием хотя бы через несколько дней?  
– Юри, – к нему никто не обращался с такой нежностью. Разве что мама в детстве. – Юри, ты невероятный. Хорошо, мы ещё поговорим о планах, обязательно поговорим. Но если ты не заснёшь, я тебя…  
– Что ты можешь со мной сделать после того, что уже сделал?  
Это Юри зря спросил, потому что с него сдёрнули одеяло. И хорошо, что на этот раз обошлось без кулинарии. 


End file.
